supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20160822150752
Die Sonnenstrahlen scheinen durch die Rollos ins Zimmer. Sie leuchteten in Connors Gesicht... und weckten ihn schließlich. " Boah... ", Langsam lehnte er sich auf " Oh, Man. Was für ne Nacht ". Letzte Nacht ist etwas geschehen, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Sein Begleiter meinte, er habe die Zukunft gesehen... und das machte ihn Angst. Er zog sich dann sein Shirt an und verließ das Zimmer. " Hallo ? James ? " Kein Mucks zu hören, bis er aus einem anderem Zimmer was hörte. Es klang nach Gefluche. " MANN, LECK MICH DOCH !!!!! ICH BALLERE EUCH WEG !!!! "Er betritt das Zimmer und sah seinen Freund, wie er Call of Duty Online zockt. Er ging zu ihm hin und tippte auf seine Schulter," Halt, Ich ergebe mich ", brüllte er und warf vor Schreck den Controller weg. " Woah, ganz ruhig, Mann. Ich bins nur ", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigenJames nahm seine Kopfhörer ab " Alter, bist du noch zu retten ? Ich hab mir fast in die Hose gemacht, eh " " Ja, und in mir ist ein verdammter Engel und die Welt geht unter. " Es dauerte einige Minuten, aber dann wurde es wieder locker... Dabei bemerkte Connor eine Nachricht auf seinem Handy. Sie war von Mei. In ihr war die Adresse vom Treffpunkt. Heute sollte es also geschehen. Die Tore nach Gomorrha sollten geöffnet werden und erneut sollten die Waywards verhindern, dass die Welt untergehen soll. Aber das lenkte ihn nicht von den Ereignissen letzter Nacht ab. Er hatte noch so eine Angst gehabt. James bemerkte, dass sein Compaion wie ein Schluck Wasser da saß und wollte ihn aufbauen " Man, du siehts echt betrübt aus. Weißt du, was dir jetzt gut tun würde ? Ein Blowjob ". Connor hatte immer noch Angst.... aber jetzt vor James. Er blickte ihn geschockt an. " Den Drink... Ich meine den Drink " Connor antwortete angewidert " Ich dachte grade... Wo hast du denn die Schnapsidee her ? " " Äh.. Deadpool ? " Connor schmunzelte " Ah, natürlich... woher auch sonst. " " Und, willst du einen ? " sarkastisch sagte er " Warum nicht ? " und James verschwand in die Küche. Er rief noch " Keine Sorge. Der muntert dich bestimmt auf ", aber Connor sagte leise mit schmutzigen Grinsen " Nicht so wie ein echter ". Es vergang keine Minute, da war er schon zurück... mit zwei Blowjobs. " So bitte... mit Kahlua und Schlagsahne ". Er gab Connor das Glas " Also, Lass dir deinen Blowjob schmecken ". Aber Connor etwas angewidert " Du weißt, dass hört sich komisch an " " Oh, du hast Recht. Dann eben, Ex und Hop " Sie stießen an und kippten ihn weg. Ein bisschen auflockern konnter er schon. " War garnicht so übel. Der war echt gut " So gut er auch war, er musste daran denken, was heute sein wird und seine Haltung bewahren. Er stand auf, um seine Sachen fertig zu machen. " Was, du willst jetzt schon los ? " " Ja. Heute werden wir das Tor nach Gomorrha öffnen. Das wird nicht einfach. Engel, Dämonen usw. Sie alle wollen, was sich hinter dem Tor befindet und es liegt an uns, den Jägern, sie davon abzuhalten " " Ah, Stimmt, Ja ja " Als Connor ins Zimmer ging, stand Sariel vor ihm " Ich weiß, was dich bedrückt. Lass dich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen " aber Connor war leicht angereizt deswegen " Ach nein ? Wer hat mir denn gesagt, dass es die Zukunft ist ? Wie es enden wird ? ". " Dei Zukunft kann man auch verändern ! " " Und warum zeigst du mir dann die schlimme Version ? " Weil du sehen sollst, was passieren kann... und was du dagegen tun kannst ! " " Okay, weißst du was: Ich hab es satt. Warum muss ich immer diese Opfer bringen ? Warum muss den ich immer der Held sein ? " Sariel schwieg... und verschwand wieder. Connor rollte nur mit den Augen " Ja klar, hau ruhig ab, wenn ich dich mal brauche " Auf einmal kam James rein " Alter, mit wem redest dun ? War der Blowjob zu viel ? Wie wird das erst bei einem echten ? " Connor befahl ihm daraufhin, sofort das Zimmer zu verlassen. " Mach, das du raus kommst ". Er warf ein seinen Schuh auf James und er verschwand schnell. " Is ja gut, ... meine Fresse ". Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fertig war. Bevor er zur Tür hinaus ging, hielt James ihn kurz auf " He Con, Ich würde ja gerne mitgehen, aber... Ich will nicht " Connor grinste leicht " Natürlich nicht ". Draußen auf dem Hof, kurz bevor er verschwand, rief James noch zu " He, kannste mir was mitbringen ? ", aber Connor verschwand nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.